


Five Times Axel wasn't scared of a Founder and the one time he was Terrified

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boredom at work, M/M, Mentions of Aqua/Terra, OOC Xemnas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Axel started dating Roxas, the founders each had something to say to him. Only one of them actually scared him as well as doing so twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Axel wasn't scared of a Founder and the one time he was Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, I know Roxas and Ven are not the same person in canon. This is fan fiction and I decided for my purposes boom.  
> 2\. Yes, there is OOC but that is why fan fiction is fun.

**Disclaimer: Owneth not do I, Kingdom Hearts. Walt Disney Company and Square Enix do, I'm just having fun at the expense of the characters.**

 

1\. Zexion

The first time Axel got pulled aside after confessing to Roxas, it was Zexion. The slate-haired youth didn't particularly mind that he was pursuing the boy so long as he did not cause trouble within the castle.

"So long as you keep the relationship simple and discreet, I see no reason not to approve given Roxas clearly returns your affections. Though I cannot say the other founders will be pleased. I can guarantee you that the others will each talk to you, but I will not tell you which one will be the most intimidating." Zexion warned the older male.

Axel didn't believe he'd have any problems with the others, after all he tended to ignore most of them outside of orders. What could they do make him a Dusk?

2\. Lexaeus

Axel was surprised by Lexaeus complaint about the relationship. In the older man's eyes, Roxas was still to young even for the simple dating the two had going on. Axel had expected to be scolded about making him cry. Instead he'd gotten a lecture about being careful what he says and not to make promises he cannot keep.

"It is dangerous for Nobodies to have any sort of relationship. Promises are harder to keep without a heart, and words can lose their meaning. Do not make any promises you will regret when our hearts are returned." Axel had already screwed up on that point when he promised Roxas that Xion would get better without any doubts.

3\. Vexen

Getting a talking to by the Chilly Academic was the single most peculiar occurence in Axel's life. The scientist had actually seemed worried for Axel's own existence when he pulled him aside.

"I must warn you to avoid letting Lord Xemnas learn of your relationship. I cannot tell you why, just that I believe you should be terrified of the very notion. I also remind you that this transient love you feel now could only hurt you both when it is over. Now, if you'll excuse me I must hunt down our slippery Superior."

Yep, peculiar was just the word. Though avoiding Xemnas in general was usually a very good decision.

4\. Xaldin

In particular, Xaldin's warning was much like Lexaeus just with more of it being unacceptable that members should mingle.

"Allowing relationships within the Organization, particular between a teenager and a grown man is simply unacceptable. We have no hearts, so you cannot claim it to be love. If you did fall for Roxas as a human, then you'd have to have met Sora when you yourself was a teenager and he a child. Which I know you did not. There, I have said my piece for what little good or ill." Axel had almost been tempted to light his dread locks on fire.

These warning were getting annoying. Axel was hoping there would be no more of them.

5\. Xigbar

Of the founding members, Xigbar had absolutely no issues with Axel and Roxas being a couple. "Look, you're only young once heart or no. Roxas needs experience with that emotion when the hearts come back, besides the only person you should fear hasn't even caught on that you two are a thing yet he's been so busy." Axel had a feeling Xigbar was lying about something, but knew he'd never be able to figure out what it was. Xigbar wasn't one of the ones Saix told him to watch. However, the owner of the final warning was. This warning shook Axel straight into the present as Lea.

+1 Xemnas

Axel was needless to say terrified as he was roughly slammed into the wall, a calloused hand around his throat burning orange eyes locked onto cool green. This was one rare sight, Xemnas, the Superior of Nothing, was livid. The man who declared Nobodies had no hearts almost religiously was consumed with violent rage and a tinge of what Lea would later call Mama Bear Syndrome.

"I will warn you one time Number Eight, and one time only. If Roxas cries you will die. If Roxas gets hurt because of you specifically, you will die. If you shatter his non-existent heart, you will wish I had simply turned you into a Dusk. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

It would be another two years before Lea knew why Xemnas had been so violently protective. When Lea met Terra, he got the exact same angry warning in regards to Ventus. Except, this time the hand stayed off his throat and a woman yelled at him too. Ven just sighed and grabbed Lea's hand.

"You'll have to learn to deal with Mama Bear and Papa Bear. I'll give you a free ice cream stick if you ever figure out which one is which."

Truth was, Lea was already plenty sure which one it was.


End file.
